Deconstructing Slytherin
by PookaSeraph
Summary: An AU story about Harry's life if Voldemort had never existed.


A/N: This is a Harry Potter AU, I know exactly were this is going I swear, but I have very few concrete ideas of how it's getting there. PG for now, but will get a bit of language and some darker moments later. Harry and the others belong to JK, Elani belongs to me because she's really cool. Please r/r, this is my first fic so be gentile.  
  
***  
  
Deconstructing Slytherin  
Chapter 1: Arriving  
  
Harry out over the crowded Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with anticipation. He was about to be sorted into the house where he would spend the next seven years of his life here at Hogwarts. He looked out over the tables, his eyes eventually coming to rest over the Slytherin table. His eyes caught Elani, she nodded, next to her was that numbskull Crabbe, two empty spaces, and then Goyle. Elani had an incredibly fast wit, she might have even made a good Ravenclaw, but apparently she was destined for Slytherin.  
  
The two seats between Crabbe and Goyle bothered him, what if he or Malfoy weren't into Slytherin. He didn't particularly like the idea of being sorted into a different house from all his friends.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco," the assistant Head Mistress called out. Harry held his breath. He needn't have worried; the Sorting Hat quickly decided he was meant for Slytherin. Harry smiled, and after Draco took a place next to Goyle, nodded at Harry. Harry waited through the next couple sortings until his name was called.  
  
"Potter, Harry"  
  
The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and Harry was surprised to hear it being to talk.  
  
"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see, and not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"  
  
Harry waited patiently for the outcome of the hats decision, he didn't want to tempt fate, and he could only hope the hat considered him worthy of Slytherin.  
  
"I think you will make an excellent addition to … SLYTHERIN," Harry sighed in relief and went to take his place next to Malfoy, smiling happily.  
  
The sorting finished soon after that and the Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up to address the hall. Right as he began speaking, Draco leaned over and smiled into Harry's ear and said quietly, "See no problem"  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore to catch what he was saying, but found that he had already finished whatever he had to say and food had appeared before him. Harry assured himself that it couldn't have been of great importance; according to Draco's father Dumbledore was bat crazy. Of course, according to his parents, Dumbledore was the most brilliant wizard of the day.  
  
He hadn't realized how hungry he had been, and began to eat with great joy and fervor. This was much better then what the house elves served, much better.  
  
Later that night, after the feast and after a rundown or the school rules, Harry ended up in the Slytherin common room. Harry sat down in a chair by the fire followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Elani. Harry took that moment to look imploringly at Draco, a silent plea in his eyes.  
  
"Get lost you two, why don't you head up and unpack me and Harry?" The two looked at each other and shrugged, heading off to the first year dormitories. Both Draco and Harry shook their heads at their dunce friends.  
  
"Well mom'll be happy at the very least," Elani started off by saying.  
  
"That's cause your mom was a Slytherin," Harry said simply, "I don't know how my parents are going to react; they're Muggle-lovers to the end."  
  
"Well, we all know I would have been burned alive if I hadn't gotten in, and since we made this promise of going to school together, this is really the only workable option," Draco said almost a whisper, even though there was no reason for confidentiality here.  
  
"I guess we'll all just have to see in the morning," Harry said finally. And with that the meeting was adjourned. Elani turned on her heels and headed up to her dorm. But Draco didn't get up.  
  
"Something on your mind Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know that 'Lani's mom was in Slytherin, figured with Sirius Black for a dad her mom'd have to be Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well 'Lani's father and mine went to school together, a couple years behind your father. Back in those days, Muggles and Wizards alike were a little more lax about who they associated with, so it wasn't too much of a stretch for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to meet and fall in love. They got married about the same time as my mom and dad."  
  
Draco nodded, and silently got up from his seat. He led the way up to the dormitory. Harry changed into his nightclothes and slipped under the covers of the bed. Hogwarts already felt a lot more like home then Godric's Hollow had ever been. His only worry was, no matter how tolerant his parents were. He wasn't sure they would understand what drew him to Slytherin.   



End file.
